


They Are Built To Hold And Fit, Look How Far They Go Around

by Queenspuppet



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arm Porn, Bad Puns, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/M, Galentine's Day Exchange, M/M, Multi, PWP - Porn Without Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenspuppet/pseuds/Queenspuppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many marksmen does it take to screw Darcy Lewis?<br/>Probably just one, but who cares when two is an option?</p><p>For the Galentine's Day Gift Exchange</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Are Built To Hold And Fit, Look How Far They Go Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyaya/gifts).



> Gifted to ladymariianna on tumblr/ ladyaya on Ao3! Happy Galentines again my dear!
> 
> Title is taken from Good Arms vs. Bad Arms by Frightened Rabbit. I had a whole arm themed playlist cause I am a nerd. But if you're looking for a song to listen to I would recommend Hold Me In Your Arms by the Black Keys.

* * *

 

This was one of the circles of hell probably, Darcy thought. Or maybe a special place in heaven considering the divine pleasure it was to watch Bucky Barnes - perched along the gun range window one over - flex and fiddle with his cybernetic arm while Clint rested calloused hands on her hips to adjust her shooting stance.

Now if everyone could just take their shirts off.

“Soo, who stuck you two on this job, again?” Darcy asked. Clint’s fingers were applying just enough pressure to make her a little self-conscious about the cushion on her hips while simultaneously making her wish he was holding on tighter.

“You complaining, pet?” Barnes asked, barely peeking through a curtain of hair as he screwed a plate back into place on his bicep.

She opened her mouth to complain about the nickname but lost the train of thought as gears hummed and five shining fingers flexed and stretched one joint at a time. She swallowed and looked down at the unloaded gun in her hand, reminding herself that ‘ogling the supers’ was for common spaces and nights out. She had to try and act like a professional the rest of the time, or someone might start to question why a political science graduate was still charading as an intern after five years and send her out into the murky job market.

“Shouldn’t you be complaining?” Darcy deflected. “Like isn’t there some junior agent who could be doing this? Avengers can’t be giving out shooting lessons on the regular, right?”

Clint scoffed, the rough skin of his palms snagging on her t-shirt as he pulled his hands away.

“What good is a junior agent when you’ve got the world’s best marksman to show you the ropes?” he asked.

“And the world’s best Robin Hood impersonator,” Bucky muttered under his breath.

“Cute, Snow Queen,” Clint snapped back. “Keep polishing your nuts and bolts.”

“I can come back,” Darcy said. Although she didn’t really want to, watching these two was like watching old buddy movies. All the old-married-couple bickering against the standard male posturing. The two had gravitated toward each other when Steve brought Bucky in, all the while trading barbs and trying to one-up each other on missions. They reminded her of the suite of boys who lived down the hall in her dorms, who let her sit on the top bunk (she was the only one who could without hitting her head) and shared their party mix and lost gracelessly to her at Mario Kart. Except those had been _boys_. Matt Ochmann had pretty blue eyes and smelled like clean cotton (his mom came to do his laundry every weekend) but James Barnes had pretty blue eyes that gazed darkly and corded muscles and thick thighs and big hands and a Shining Metal Arm That _Hummed_ when he was tense.

Never mind Clint Monkey Bar Arms Barton. Yes, there were days when Darcy wanted to detach said arms from their owner and find them a new home with a less obnoxious sense of humor, but Helen Cho said that still wasn’t feasible. And also Barton’s ass was pretty bitable too. And maybe sometimes when he ran his eyes over her she wanted to just take off all her clothes and spread herself out over the nearest available surface.

But that was nothing.

She definitely had her shit together around these men.

She was definitely… licking her lips and staring at the way Clint’s t-shirt was making romantic overtures to his biceps. Damnit.

Darcy took a deep breath and let her eyes drop back to the floor, very much aware of Clint and Bucky’s smirks as she turned to face the window overlooking the target sheet.

“So I just point and squeeze the trigger?” She said. After clearing her throat twice.

“You might want to put the clip in first,” Bucky said.

Darcy released a sigh very slowly as Clint reached past her (and yes, thank you Clint, for flexing a little like reaching is real strenuous for you) and picked the ammunition clip up from the ledge. She snatched it out of his hand, perhaps too roughly, and loaded the gun as instructed. Bucky swung himself down from the ledge with a feline grace that Darcy tried to ignore, even as he prowled around her back to stand along her right while Clint pressed up on her left. Bucky’s metal hand settled at the base of her spine, one cool fingertip finding skin beneath her t-shirt. His flesh hand gripped at her hip, turning it out like a ballerina’s and his fingers dug just inside of her hipbone. Clint wrapped his arm around her back to lift her arms up in front of her, both hands joined at the gun. His hands smoothed a straight path down to her wrists and paused.

“Darce, why are you shaking?” he asked. His voice was right against her ear and based on the rough tone his voice had taken on, Darcy could guess he was less concerned than he just wanted to make her say it.

She huffed and rolled her shoulders, trying to shake off their touch. They simply moved with her, creating friction.

“Look, I think that I’ve got this part and if you guys and your arm porn could maybe just stand over there, we’d be all set,” Darcy said trying not to sound breathy and coming off squeaky.

“Arm porn?” Bucky asked, and he sounded so surprised that Darcy made the mistake of twisting to look into his amused and puzzled face. Dear lord, was that a pout? She wanted to wrap her lips around it and suck all the tension right out.

Damnit, Darcy! No. Ogling. The. Supers.

At least not until dinner.

Watching Steve Rogers work a steak knife was her own personal American Dream.

“You know,” she said instead, “Biceps, triceps, forearms, deltoids, wrists, hands. Doing arm things. Flexing, stretching, twisting, working on machinery. _Machinery._ ”

Her gaze drifted back to Bucky’s cybernetic shoulder which whirred and shifted plates at the flattery.

“Had no idea that was a thing for you,” Clint said. She could hear his grin.

“Fuck you,” she said turning back to him and catching sight of his white toothed smile. “You most definitely did know since the first time I met you I _stroked_ your flexor carpi radialis.”

Yeah. Since SHIELD didn’t want her New Mexico internship with Jane going on the records she still had to make up those credits. Yay, Anatomy 101 vocabulary!

Clint’s smile became predatory and the muscles in question pressed in closer to the backs of Darcy’s arms.

“Arms, huh?” Bucky said, but the innocent curiosity had been replaced with a dark intention. “And what exactly do you fantasize about doing with all this… arm porn?” His mouth fit oddly around the words but Darcy was pretty sure she could help him practice.

“If I tell you will you give me my breathing space back?” Darcy snapped.

As if they’d rehearsed earlier, both men released their holds on her and travelled several steps back, standing next to one another. Close to another, practically brushing into each other, now that Darcy took the time to look.

Her face was hot. They’d moved and she’d made the condition a confession. She did not consider herself courageous by nature, but just like her mouth sometimes let words fly without her meaning them to in the face of conflict, she could sometimes shoot alien weaponry when faced with the end of the world. She set the gun down on the window ledge, double checking the safety, and turned with her hands on her hips to the two men. Nut up or shut up, Lewis.

“I want to squeeze, lick, and bite those arms,” she said, clipping her words with tension. “I want to watch them flex and twist while they work me over.”

She’d read the phrase ‘face dark with desire’ before, okay? (Yes, in a trashy romance novel. They were funny and she hadn’t discovered the good erotica like _House Of Holes_ yet.) But she’d never seen the expression in real life. And now, here it was, in double vision. Clint and Bucky’s gazes tightening on her, an actual grip on her skin, color deepening over their cheekbones. Bucky’s lips narrowed in tension as Clint’s parted and his chest rose and fell in urgency. Bucky turned his face towards Clint while keeping his eyes on Darcy and the other man licked his lips with a quick flash of tongue before speaking.

“And if we wanted that too?” Clint said.

Darcy thought maybe she lost a few brain cells in the sudden burst of shock and rapid firing synapses that stopped her thoughts dead in their tracks. The literal ‘ka-boom’ of her mind being blown. She was tempted to look around for any other people who might be waiting for the punchline to this colossal joke the two men were playing on her. But she couldn’t tear her eyes off the sight of Bucky’s cybernetic hand clenching at his side, plates moving in a constant, quiet, reorganization of space. 

“Just to be clear about where this is going,” Darcy said without really knowing where _she_ was going, eyes darting between the two men, “am I supposed to be making up my mind on who I’ll be having sex with? Or is working up unsuspecting women, like, your personal form of foreplay for each other?”

Clint belly laughed, leaning back into Bucky’s shoulder and baring a little inch of tan flesh and a scratch line of pale scarring. Bucky’s smile grew slowly, not reacting to Clint’s laughter.

“While you’re, of course, welcome to turn either or both of us down,” he said. “And while we certainly wouldn’t mind having you relax and _watch_ in the future, we were sort of hoping to pay you equal attention this time. If you want,” he repeated with a careless shrug. The grip of his stare, however, was becoming a caress against areas of her that were fully clothed and Darcy had the urge to lean into the feeling _and then some_.

They wanted… with her … both men…

And she literally couldn’t think of a single reason to say no.

But her mouth was fish gaping, popping open and shut again without any sound, so she took a deep breath, swallowed, and started fresh.

“Yeah, okay,” She managed to get out. “Um…where to?”

They went to her suite. All casual like.

She followed them to the elevators and let them usher her in, hands leading her movement without actually touching her. Not that she was entirely sure about that part. Her skin was prickling head to toe and she was squirming in step, every inch of her lit up in anticipation. Either Friday was on their side or everyone else in the facility was too busy working to worry about a few people sneaking around for a nooner ‘cause Darcy managed to lead the men back to her apartment suite without bumping into anyone. Which was good, because she probably would have blurted everything out in one mad run on sentence the second anyone asked ‘what’s up?’

Once inside, she found herself suddenly fascinated with every piece of paper out of place, the browning banana on her kitchen counter, the pile of old socks she toed off by her couch in the evenings when she curled up for a few episodes and pile of forms that needed filling out. She could almost hear her own head buzzing with nerves.

“Doesn’t have to be today, Darce,” Clint said, pressing up behind her. He brushed her hair over one shoulder and soothed his hand down her neck.

“Well I won’t be able to wait now that you’ve brought it up,” she said with an eye roll and a following sigh as Bucky’s mouth landed soft and wet against the bared curving skin on the opposite side.

“Tell us what you want, pet,” Bucky said, head shaking lightly so his lips brushed in sweeps across her shoulder.

“I want you take the lead,” she said after a pause. “I’ll say if I’m not comfortable, but this is a little like facing a buffet of my favorite foods I can’t afford and I’m not sure where to start.”

Clint grinned, smug, but came around her side to face her and slipped his hands under her t-shirt, his knuckles brushing against the soft skin of her stomach as he lifted the fabric up over her head. He groaned, gazing down at her breasts filling up the too-practical-to-be-sexy bra she’d worn for training and then immediately bent, peppering kisses across her collar bones and pressing his fingers into her ribs, thumbs burrowing under the wire of her bra to stroke at the undersides of her breasts. Bucky’s flesh hand circled around her waist to cup at her hip bone and Darcy started to shake.

“You okay?” Bucky murmured against her ear as Clint licked and nipped along the conservative line of her bra.

“Yes,” Darcy gasped, “Yes. It’s just… god. _Your hands_ ,” she moaned making both men chuckle. “Bucky,” she hesitated and then figured if she was going to burn it might as well be hot and quick. “Please… do you mind…?”

“Not if you don’t,” he said easily and then cold metal was trailing delicate paths along her spine and Darcy’s knees were buckling.

“Easy, girl,” Clint said, one hand joining Bucky’s in gripping her hips to hold her up.

“Oh, Jesus,” Darcy said, trying cover her blushing face with her hands.

“No, no,” Clint laughed, batting her hands away with his free one. “C’mere.”

He hooked his thumb under her chin to pull her face towards his and took her mouth in a lingering but chaste kiss full of Darcy’s small whimpers as Bucky used the cybernetic hand to shimmy her leggings down her hips. When he slipped his hand between her thighs Darcy gasped and Clint licked into her mouth, deepening the kiss until Darcy’s arms were wrapped around his neck and she chased his retreating nibbles with eager sighs. Bucky stepped back and pulled Darcy’s legs free of the fabric, stroking and massaging at her curves and trailing open-mouthed kisses back up her back.

“My turn,” Bucky growled, pulling Darcy away from the other man. “Get undressed.”

Darcy found herself spun around and pressed against Bucky’s bare chest before she could finish opening her eyes from Clint’s kiss. And when had he had time to take his shirt off? And holy shit his pants were unzipped and she could feel him pressing urgently against her stomach.

“Too much?” Bucky asked, nose brushing hers.

The answer was ‘yes’ because she seemed to have lost any ability to be proactive, only reacting to their touches in reflex. What she said, breathlessly, was, “Not enough.” Which was also true.

Bucky braced the metal arm around her waist in answer, and dipped warm fingers inside her panties that slipped in the wetness already pooling and traced a map of flesh to explore. His mouth swallowed her sudden cry, tongue thrusting in tandem with his hips against her.

Darcy clasped her hands around Bucky’s face, thumbs stroking along his jaw, as she tried to find some ground in the hard kiss. Teeth clacked and tongues wrestled as her heart beat rushed in her head, toes barely brushing against the carpet. He dipped her back over his arm while her hips chased at the gentle dip and tease of his hand between her legs. She groaned in frustration and retaliated by reaching down, cupping her hand around his stiffening length through the heavy fabric of the tac pants.

“Fuck, _Darcy_ ,” Bucky gasped, tearing his mouth away and stretching back, the veins of his neck popping as he gasped for breath.

“Yes, I know,” Darcy agreed. She sounded wrecked, all throaty and pleading. Hell, she _felt_ wrecked. “It was your idea.”

Clint laughed behind them and the clasp on Darcy’s bra fell open, straps nudged down with gentle encouragement.

“You’re so wet,” Bucky said, leaning her back against Clint’s bare chest as he pulled her bra away from her body and tossed it to the side.

Darcy sighed and shut her eyes as Clint wrapped his hands along the undersides of her breasts and massaged and rolled their weight tenderly. It was more comfort than stimulation, but taking her bra off was one of her favorite parts of the day and it was a new kind of joy to have unfamiliar hands to the work for her.

“I would pay you to do this every evening,” Darcy admitted, mouth so far ahead of her barely functioning brain at this point.

“You should’ve asked ages ago. As your friend, I would consider it an honor,” Clint said drily. “You really wet for us, Darce?”

“I’ve been wet for you two since I moved into the tower,” she said.

“Told you,” Clint said to Bucky, something kind and chastising in the words.

“You been waitin’ a long time, pet,” Bucky said, brushing kisses against Darcy’s pliant mouth.

“How much longer, do you think?” Darcy asked into the next kiss.

Bucky’s chest rumbled, something between a laugh and a growl, and he lifted her up by her waist and propped her against his shoulder, metal squeezing at the globes of her ass.

“Take her to the bed,” Clint said. “I want to taste her.”

As Bucky turned Darcy got a good look at Clint, buck naked but for his smile, and the chiseled planes of his chest smattered with old scars, cock bobbingbetween sturdy legs, half hard in anticipation. Bucky nipped at her thigh against his cheek making Darcy squirm and laugh. She had turned two of the hottest men in the state - fuck it, the world - into lusty cavemen at the thought of having her beneath them. This was a personal best, no exceptions.

Take that, middle school.

She bounced on the mattress, opening her mouth to tease Bucky about the landing but then finding her throat dry as she watched him tug his pants and underwear down in one swift motion. She licked her lips and stared openly at the deep v of his hips and the dark and heavy uncut shaft growing at the apex.

“Shit, you’re pretty,” Darcy said.

Bucky grinned, shucking his clothes off one foot at a time and then slinking around the frame of the bed to stand in front of her left side. She blushed and felt shy for a heartbeat and then shrugged it off, reaching one hand out to wrap around his dick hovering in front of her face. The skin in her palm was soft and hot and her courage grew at Bucky’s shudder. She tightened her grip and smoothed the skin back so she could lean forward and lap softly at the head. Bucky gasped, his hand reaching up to cup the back of her neck, and for one long moment they both held their breath to see what would happen next.

“That’s a sight I’ve been dreaming about for awhile,” Bucky rasped. “But good things come to those who wait and Clint’s got plans for us.”

“I take it you two have been plotting this for longer than just this morning then,” Darcy said, looking to Clint who had been watching them in the doorway.

“Course,” Bucky said climbing into the bed behind her back and settling with his thighs bracketing hers and his cock pressed along her spine. “You think Avengers go around giving out shooting lessons to everybody?”

Darcy snorted and Clint shuffled to the foot of the bed as Bucky wrapped his arms over her shoulders, fingers drawing patterns along her ribs and collarbones. She leaned back, hoping to encourage him in a little boob fondling but he simply skirted around them.

“Comfy?” Clint asked.

“Impatient,” Darcy said.

Clint crawled on the the bed, hands wrapping above her knees to tug her closer to him. Bucky grunted and rolled his hips in response to her dragging against him, his mouth landing on her shoulder. Darcy tried not to twitch as Clint studied her from head to toe and then back again with his sniper’s focus.

“You’re beautiful,” he said, just softly enough to make Darcy feel like she didn’t have to answer. “Lift your hips.”

Darcy arched back against Bucky, who set his teeth into her neck in response, and Clint hooked his thumbs into the sides of her underwear and peeled them down her legs, dropping kisses and nips and licks along the way. Her breath started to stutter somewhere around the same time that Clint laid her thighs over Bucky’s, bracing her wide open for more perusal.

“Please,” she started to beg, but was thankfully cut off by Bucky turning her face to his for a long, wet and messy kiss. Rough fingers were petting scratchy lines down the insides of her thighs and it wasn’t until Bucky released her mouth so she could breathe that she realized her hips were lurching forward against nothing, begging for attention.

“Christ, _please_ ,” she repeated.

“Don’t torture her,” Bucky growled.

The bed shifted and Clint settled his shoulders against the backs of her legs and nuzzled his nose against the small patch of trimmed hair above her the lips of her sex. Darcy groaned and vowed to take revenge for the slow build. She started to lift her hands so she could press Clint’s face against her but found them pinned to the covers under Bucky’s.

Clint pressed one chaste kiss against her opening and Darcy whimpered in response, glaring at the flicker of his smile. His tongue flicked out to taste and she was almost embarrassed by the choked off moan that fell out of her mouth. He hummed, his eyes fluttering shut at the sample and then opening again with renewed focus.

“Right on target,” Darcy managed, voice tight and near to breaking, as Clint licked a stripe up her wet lips.

“ _Boo_ ,” he mumbled into her. “Never heard that one before.”

“You’ve _used_ that one before,” Bucky muttered to him, before resuming his efforts at marking up Darcy’s neck.

Despite her poor taste in humor, Clint returned to his task with vigor, eating her out like a starving man. Alternating laps at her wetness with suckling on her clit, and fucking her onto his tongue, and then pressing in with two fingers until she was writhing mindlessly under the assault. Bucky was panting at her neck while she rubbed her back against his stiff cock and finally released her hands so he could grope and press her breasts in his hands, rolling her nipples to hard points between his fingers. She tangled her fingers into Clint’s short hair and pressed him against her, hiccuping as the throaty purr the vibrated along her skin.

Clint curled his two fingers in her slick heat, and pressed down on her abdomen with his left hand, making a quake roll out of her core and rattle up her chest and into her arms. Bucky groaned and rutted once against her back. She opened her eyes to find him, teeth gritted around his heaving breaths while Clint stroked her inside and lapped softly at her clit, flames licking over her hips and down her toes while white noise rushed in her ears. Everything wasa deep blur of sensation, the wet rasps of Clint’s tongue harmonizing with her heavy gasps. She could feel herself flying up to that last height, ready to fall, to crash back against the mattress in satisfaction. Bucky’s blue eyes were smiling down at her and Clint’s hand on her stomach was pressing in a slow rhythm, making the friction of his calloused fingertips inside her so unbearably heavy she almost wanted to beg him to stop. Then Bucky winked at her and Clint wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked.

“Bullseye,” Darcy managed to shout out in a cry that quickly escalated to a sob of relief as the pressure broke and she came in tremors and twists and the tight clasp of her hand with Bucky’s on her right breast and her fingers pulling and pressing at Clint’s hair.

Clint groaned against her and the sound made her writhe underneath him as his fingers pumped inside her in retaliation for the pun. She pushed him away, sucking in hard breaths, and hissed as he withdrew his fingers.

“Holy shit,” she mumbled.

Clint rose up on his forearms, grinning like a puppy that just received praise, his mouth all smeared with her release.

“Yeah?” he asked.

From her angle she could see where he was digging into the mattress, hard and ready for her. And Bucky was prodding at the base of her spine too. Her legs felt like jelly and her skin was still burning and itching for more pressure.

“Wow, this is like, only one third over…” Darcy mused, trying to catch her breath.

“Well…” Clint said, head leaning to the side and mouth pursing.

If they were about to tell her that they were all set to take their leave, then… Well, she couldn’t complain because she couldn’t remember the last time she came that hard. But she would be a little disappointed. Up until less than a minute ago, she couldn’t think of a time where she was really satisfied with less than the stretch and pound of a deep fuck.

“We were thinking it wouldn’t be fair to make one person wait,” Bucky finished, still jerking lightly against her. “So we thought that, if you liked the idea, I could fuck you while Clint was fucking my ass.”

Oh. And there went her brain again.

“Basically, we agreed that you should come first, but not on who after,” Clint summed up with a shrug.

Darcy laughed as Bucky slipped his legs out from under hers and gently rolled them till he was settled over her, hips bracketed by her legs. Clint’s hands appeared at the other man’s tapered waist and Darcy watched as Bucky arched back to suck the moisture off Clint’s lips, moaning at the taste and then again at the grip of Darcy’s small hand around the base of his cock.

“Trust me, pet,” he said, pulling away from Clint, “I’m plenty hard.”

“And I’m on the pill and plenty wet,” Darcy said, lifting her hips to rub him against her slick lips. “So what are we waiting for?”

“Nice job, Clint,” Bucky muttered over his shoulder. “You left her wanting.”

“Umm she nearly broke my fingers,” Clint volleyed back. “Our girl’s just a thirsty little thing.”

Darcy preened at the possessive. “I can come back,” she teased, mimicking their earlier conversation.

“Not letting you go, now, pet,” Bucky said, leaning down to capture her mouth with his for a filthy kiss. “Wanna hear you beg again.”

Darcy wrapped her arms around his back, finding one of Clint’s hands and taking it hostage as Bucky thrust softly and aimlessly against her, covering his length with her wetness.

“Gimme some of that,” Clint muttered and then Darcy gasped, bowing on the bed as he reached around Bucky and plunged one finger back inside of her, gathering moisture, and then worked another in before pulling both out.

A moment later Bucky groaned, his forehead tapping lightly against her as he stiffened.

“I have lube, you know,” She said, groping one hand to her bedside table to pull the little bottle out of the drawer.

“Good,” Clint said, stroking between the cheeks of Bucky’s ass. “He’ll need it.”

Darcy passed the bottle over Bucky’s shoulder and watched as Clint worked his index finger in one knuckle at a time.

“Christ, that’s hot,” Darcy said, and then bit gently down at the juncture of Bucky’s shoulder and neck.

His hips thrust forward as Clint buried another finger into his tight hole with the addition of lube, and the blunt head of his cock bumped against Darcy’s opening making her gasp and drop her head to the pillow.

“Yes,” she whimpered, shifting to find Bucky’s mouth and swallow his groans. Her hand clasped around the base of his shaft again, and guided it into her heat with the help of Clint’s slow press forward as he scissored Bucky open.

Darcy moaned against Bucky’s gasps as he rutted forward, a slight burn running through her from the stretch even as he slid deeper, the way paved with the still warm release from Clint’s efforts.

“Oh, god, Bucky,” Darcy groaned, neck arching back.

“James,” he whispered in her ear.

“ _James_ ,” she answered in a torn tone, hands clutching at his hips to pull him harder against her.

When he was buried to the hilt Clint’s hands joined hers at his hips and held him still from rocking.

“Wait for me,” Clint said, focused and stern.

Darcy and Bucky held their breath for a long agonizing moment and then Bucky cried out and nearly crumpled against Darcy, his jaw hanging open over her neck as he cursed and kissed and gasped while Clint eased himself inside.

“Fuck,” Bucky said, panting. “The two of you.”

“Someday I want to be the filling,” Darcy blurted out.

Both men froze above her, eyes clamped shut like their were struggling to hold themselves back, and then they stopped trying.

Darcy’s legs lifted up with their first synchronized thrust forward, ankles managing to just catch behind Clint’s ass, feeling it flex as he rolled into Bucky, the echo of the movement riding Darcy against the mattress. She braced her hands against the wall behind her bed and rutted back at them. Bucky’s fingers dug into sheets on either side of them and he sucked at the skin just behind her ear. It took them a few tries to find the rhythm, Clint and Darcy negotiating their movement until they’re working themselves into and under Bucky in the same breaths while he braced himself and fought off his own release.

“You feel too good,” he said to them both. “Won’t last.”

“Practically came on the mattress eating you out,” Clint moaned over Bucky’s shoulder to Darcy.

Just the sight of the two men over her, faces red with pleasure and strain, shoulders and arms working to hold themselves back, to press themselves closer, was enough to have her halfway up the ladder to ecstasy again.

“Not far off,” she grunted as they rolled into her like a tide. “Just need-”

Bucky didn’t make her finish the sentence, just lifted one arm and squeezed it between them to pinch and rub her clit between his fingers. Darcy’s fingers twined with Clint’s at Bucky’s hips and she lowered her legs to dig her heels into the mattress. The room filled with the sounds of wet slaps and harsh breaths and Darcy’s rising cries of pleasure contrasting with the men’s low grunts and moans. She leaned forward and licked away a drop of sweat from Bucky’s neck and he wrapped his metal arm under her ass, lifting and changing the angle into something that made Darcy lose all control over her own movements. She twisted beneath them and gasped out a soundless scream, eyes slamming shut as her body seized just after seeing twin expressions of triumph morphing into nearly pained relief. Bucky’s hips snapped against her in uneven jerks a handful of times before pressing in all the way and going stiff and still.

She came down in short bursts, fluttering around Bucky’s slowly softening cock. Clint had pulled them all to the side so that Darcy wasn’t smashed under four-hundred pounds of satiated male. Another time for that. Bucky’s arm still held her tight against him and she found herself stroking at his right side with one hand, and Clint pressing kisses into the palm of the other that was cupped around his face, arm stretched underneath Bucky’s neck.

Darcy thought about the sheets being a mess underneath them if someone didn’t take clean up duty, and then decided that dirty sheets could be her badge of honor for this one.

“You guys better be staying,” she mumbled, snuggling her head down beneath Bucky’s chin.

“Literally cannot walk,” Clint said, voice muffled against her palm.

“Wouldn’t leave anyway,” Bucky said, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head.

* * *

 

Darcy woke later that evening to the sound of the door to her apartment suite opening and shutting. She sat up straight in bed and cursed. On either side of her, stunning examples of masculine beauty groaned and attempted to drag her back down against them. And when had Clint gotten up during the nap to come lay against her back anyway?

“Five more minutes, pet,” Bucky mumbled into a pillow. “Then I’ll have you cursing underneath me…or above.”

“Yeah, that’s a really bad idea,” Darcy said, even though technically it was an awesome one, scrabbling out between them and rushing on wobbling legs to her dresser for a fresh pair of underwear. Shit. There were clothes all over her living room. “You guys should’ve left!”

“Darce?” Clint said, frowning and sitting up, the sheet doing a weak job of making him decent.

“Darcy?” A familiar male voice called from the living room.

“ONE MINUTE,” Darcy shouted back frantically, trying to put her leggings on both legs at the same time while standing.

“Is that…?” Bucky asked, squinting at the doorway.

“It’s Dad-Daughter-Dinner-Date-Night,” Darcy groaned, putting her bra on backwards and then nearly ripping it off.

“Dad?” Clint asked a horrified expression growing over his face.

“Daughter?” Bucky echoed.

“Darcy, why are there _two_ sets of men’s clothing in your living room?” The voice asked.

Darcy, finally garbed in all the right directions, jumped onto the bed with Bucky’s pants in hand, stumbling over legs before pressing one quick kiss to Clint’s gaping mouth, and then another to Bucky’s pout. She dropped the pants to the mattress and leapt to the floor.

“You two have probably three minutes to get out of here…naked…without Iron Man seeing you,” she said, and then squeezed out the door. “What up, Pops!”

“Darcy, who is in there?” Tony Stark growled, pointing at her bedroom.

“If it’s empty in five minutes can we pretend no one?” Darcy asked, kicking her bra under a bookshelf.

Tony’s eyes narrowed and his teeth ground. “Fine. If only so I don’t have to see any of my _teammates_ in their skivvies.”

“Totally reasonable,” Darcy said. There was the sound of urgent shuffling behind the door. “Want to maybe eat at your place?”

“Now I do.”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some love! And come find me on tumblr at queenspuppetwriting


End file.
